SolaceES: Ant-Man Origins
SolaceES: Ant-Man Origins The scene takes place in 2107, and Doom is sitting on his throne. He watches below on Earth as he prepares his final assault on the Scorched Earth. He stands up, takes a breath, and presses the button, releasing millions of minions onto Earth. ....... In 2011, Hank Pym became inspired. After learning about the mutant heros Cyclops, Hank wanted to become a superhero. Hank Pym was born into a rich family, and was known in his school as spoiled, cocky, and lazy. His Father, John Pym, was known for his work related to black holes. His discoveries helped him become rich, famous, and give his son the life he never got. Hank's mother, Diana Pym, was a scientist who helped pave the way to cure's for multiple life-ending disease. Many thought that the accomplishments from them would make Hank a prodigy at everything. However, Hank's spolied life led him nowhere in a subject-based community. Hank was a failure. ... Hank was 26, and loved videogames. Once he learned about Cyclops, he became inspired to become a superhero. He soon began to stalk Cyclops and other mutant heros. He eventually decided he will stop stalking and become a superhero, because he wanted to be something awesome. Hank's idea for becoming a superhero was someone who could shrink, a hero that heros would obviously need. He began designing the suit, and the outcome was a complete black suit. He didn't have the materials to shrink himself, so he decided he would be a crime fighter. He soon began fighting bank robbers, and eventually began to become invested into science. He would never represent in the science community, as he would rather do his own research and use data from the research. He would continue his research until he was able to connect to the insect ants. After experimenting, he discovered that he was able to connect to the insect's airwaves and make them do what he wants. Although he had the ability to connect to ant's airwaves, he still couldn't shrink himself. He continued his research until 2020, which was when he heard a loud crash outside his house. Nobody was at home, so he decided to investigate where the sound originated. He stumbles outside to see a metal ball of some sort. He walks up to it, and reaches out his hand to touch it. Upon touching it, the ball began to morph into a figure. The figure came out almost 8 foot, and looked like a robot. He couldn't recognize the metal, but asked the figure why he was here. The figure turned to him , and said that he was searching for a gem of immense power. ... The figure began to study Hank, and came to the result that Hank could help him. ... Hank began thinking of places where there are gems, and eventually the robot asked what Hank's name was. Hank introduces himself, and asks what the robot's name was. The robot says his name is Ultron, and that he is programmed to find certain gems across the universe. Hyped about the discovery of an alien, Hank asks who programmed Ultron. Ultron replies that the programmer's name will not be disclosed, and asks Hank an odd question: Would you help me find the gem if I gave you the powers you wish to desire? Hank replies with "yes," and soon Hank's body begins changing. He begins shrinking, and almost instantly, he pukes multiple times. He finally stops puking, and realizes he has shrunk to the level of ant's. He then notices a small button, wich turns him back into regular size. Hank and Ultron begin a global search for the gem, which lasts a few months. They eventually succeed in finding the gem, which Ultron says is the Power Stone. Ultron thanks Ant-Man, and Ant-Man decides to ask Ultron what he plans on doing with that gem. Ultron explains that he plans to eliminate his commander, then rule the universe, with the end result being the death of Earth. After explaining this, Ultron punches Ant-Man in the face, and Ultron decides that he will return soon to destroy the Earth. Ultron then turns into a ball, and rockets into space. Ant-Man watches as Ultron launches off. Hank walked into New York City, which wasn't far from where the Power Gem was located. He had just reached the shore, when a blast of air hit him. After the blast of air, he realized that Ultron was levitating into space slowly, and that New York City was destroyed. Hank rushed into the city, and saw a Cyclops on the ground, knocked out. Still having his suit on, He notices 3 men were approaching both of them. Ant-Man turned to them, and recognized two of them as Iron Man and Spider-Man. Iron Man comes up to Ant-Man, and asks what happened here. Ant-Man decides that a robot named Ultron did this, but that he will return to finish off Earth. Cyclops begins to wake up, and sees the 4 men looking at him. Iron Man questions him, and then wonders how Ant-Man knew more when he wasn't exactly there. Iron Man decides to invite the heros to a headquarters, to discuss their plan against Ultron.